In general, three principally different material classes are known in the art for carrying out total prosthetic work. They are: two-component materials based on polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), PMMA-free thermal-hardening materials as well as injection molding masses suitable for thermoplastic processing.
What all these materials have in common is the work that is necessary with regard to the preparations for plastics processing.
After taking a precision impression on the patient and creating a working model made of plaster, a so-called base plate is applied and polymerized on the plaster model by means of a hardenable material. This base plate is the foundation for the setting up of the prosthesis in wax, which follows later, and provides sufficient stability even for brief try-ons in the patient's mouth.
However, it is disadvantageous that, before the conversion of the wax impression into plastic, this base plate must be removed and replaced with wax that is to be boiled out.
In another step, the work mounted in wax is completely embedded in plaster and, following the hardening of the plaster, the wax is removed by way of heating. The plastic is then introduced and solidified in accordance with various methods inside the hollow space achieved in this manner.
The following aspects of these traditional processes are disadvantageous:
                the complete embedding with the use of plaster is time-consuming because of the necessary setting time,        due to the incompatibility of the plaster, which contains water, and the plastic, it is necessary to use an insulation agent, which repeatedly causes discolorations of the plastic due to insufficient insulation,        the use of light-hardening materials is precluded and any control during the filling process is not possible.        
It is particularly disadvantageous that all plastic must always be introduced and polymerized in one step, which has a negative effect on the form stability due to polymerization shrinkage and thermal shrinkage.
Based on the above, there results the objective to provide, in particular a process for producing a prosthesis and a related prosthesis material that no longer have, at least in part, the above-mentioned disadvantages. This applies especially with regard to the form stability, which is awaiting improvement.